The armor-plated seats currently found on board helicopters, in particular military or para-military helicopters, are one piece seats which, once installed on board a helicopter, ensure total protection of the passengers of said seats.
However, that total protection is ensured to the detriment of seat weight, comfort, ergonomics, and freedom of movement of the passenger.
In addition, the passenger of that type of seat usually performs the functions of the helicopter pilot, which functions require a certain amount of freedom of movement incompatible with the shapes of armor-plated seats.
In addition, not all the missions carried out by military and paramilitary helicopters require total protection of the pilot during the entire duration of the flight. Partial protection is generally sufficient during the first part of the mission, while total protection becomes imperative only when the helicopter has entered a high risk intervention zone. Known armor-plated seats cannot be adapted to such different flight configurations.